


In a Far Off Place

by HarrysPott



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Book: New Moon, F/M, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, human drinker jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysPott/pseuds/HarrysPott
Summary: It had been nearly a year since I had seen him last. I remembered in startlingly clear detail the calculated calm in his face as he and his companions realized that I was, indeed, human rather than a vampire playing baseball with her family. Now, he had the same calm demeanor, but something else behind his eyes. Humor, perhaps, or amusement?“Jasper.”
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year since I had seen him last. I remembered in startlingly clear detail the calculated calm in his face as he and his companions realized that I was, indeed, human rather than a vampire playing baseball with her family. Now, he had the same calm demeanor, but something else behind his eyes. Humor, perhaps, or amusement?

“Jasper,” I spoke before I could think too much about my actions.

He tilted his head to one side as he observed me. His eyes were still red, though their current hue was darker than I had seen them before. I knew that meant he hadn’t recently hunted, but I couldn’t bring myself to fear him when I remembered him coming to warn us about James. 

“Bella. Have the Cullens gone?” Right to the point. I winced, and his voice appeared in my head, telling me to lie. Yet, when I opened my mouth the truth tumbled out anyway.

“Yes. Nearly three months ago.” I cleared my throat as my voice began to waiver. “What are you doing here?”

Jasper crossed his arms and glanced behind my shoulder into the trees. “Initially, I came to warn them against Victoria.”

My eyebrows shot up at the familiar name. I wasn’t necessarily surprised, but I had always thought she wouldn’t go after the Cullens who destroyed James after understanding the power behind their numbers. 

“But now, knowing that you’re here alone...” I felt my pulse quicken as he trailed off. His face transformed into a smirk as he, too, heard my reaction. “I have to give it to you, Bella, you’re not as scared as I thought you’d be.” 

“No?” I willed my voice to stay strong and sure.

“It is generally overwhelming when a human realizes they are in trouble.” Suddenly, Jasper looked quite angry. Maybe angry wasn’t the right word. Bothered? Irritated?

“Overwhelming how?” I narrowed my eyes. I had heard the Cullens tell stories of how human-drinking vampires often enjoyed the kill, the fear only encouraging their actions. I knew I was probably pushing my luck, but I didn’t have much to lose. 

“It is something like Alice’s visions or Edwards telepathy.” A shiver ran through me at his name. “I can feel, and manipulate, others’ emotions.” 

Unsurprised, I nodded my head thoughtfully. “Have you been manipulating my emotions, then?”

Jasper shook his head, a blonde curl falling onto his forehead as the calm facade returned to his features. “No, I have yet to test my abilities on you.”

“Having fun with my minimal fear, then?” I cocked my head, unable to control my sarcasm in the moment. It gave me confidence, and I didn’t particularly want to control it. 

“I’m not trying to scare you, Bella.” He stated, firmly, “I’m just observing that you’re not as scared as most humans would be.” 

I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. “I’ve heard that one before.” 

Jasper stared behind me for a few moments, causing me to turn to gaze into the trees, trying to see what was pulling his attention. Of course, I saw nothing, and by the time I turned to ask Jasper his eyes were back on my face as if they never left. 

“Regardless, I wanted to warn you. Victoria is coming after you.” He must have seen the confusion in my face, as he continued with very little pause. “A mate for a mate, kind of thing. She wants to make Edward’s life a living hell because she sees him as the reason her mate is dead.” He finished darkly, and I swore I could see his eyes darken. 

I was still at a loss for words when Jasper took a few steps toward me.

“I’m going to leave now because you have some friends heading this way,” my eyebrows pulled together as I tried to figure out who in the hell would be out this far into the forest aside from me. “Stay safe, Bella. If you need anything, I’ll be around. Someone has to take care of the red-headed problem since the Cullens clearly aren’t going to.” And, with a wink, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to writing this chapter! Thanks for the comments and kudos <3

I was laying on my bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, my fingers picking at the embroidery on the purple duvet. After Charlie put me on lock down for wandering too far into the forest and coming across a pack of giant wolves, I was left to my own thoughts. I probably should have been wary of Jasper, but my knowledge about him and vampire abilities in general convinced me otherwise. He had ample time to kill me, plus, why would he take the time to help us with James in the first place if he was just going to hurt me later?

\---

_Edward rushed to my side of the car and threw open the door, barely giving me enough time to take off my seatbelt._

_“_ _Quickly, Bella, we need to get you moving.” I felt his hand resting on my elbow, gently tugging me along as we reached the front door. Almost immediately Edward stepped in front of me, crouching down protectively. I assumed there was a threat present and felt my heart rate increase as I stayed hidden._

_“Edward,” Carlisle’s calming voice washed over me, and I slowly peeked out from my hiding spot as the room seemed to relax a fraction. “Son, he is here to help us.” A low growl sounded from Edward’s throat as he continued to stand in front of me, not quite in a defensive position, but most certainly not relaxed either. Carlisle gave a warning look before Rosalie spoke up, causing the others to change their focus._

_“I’m with Edward here, Carlisle,” she began, “how are we supposed to know we can trust him? What if he is just leading us into a trap of sorts?” I turned to look at the vampire in question. Surprisingly, Jasper’s eyes were on me. He was guarded, so I could not determine the reason for his attention, but as soon as Edward noticed, he stepped to the side, obscuring the view. I could only imagine the emotions written across his face._

_“I trust him.” The shock on everyone’s faces, including my own, was apparent as Alice lithly made her way toward Jasper and stood next to him. “I saw him in a vision once. I believe he is supposed to be in our lives.”_

_Esme, ever the matriarch, nodded. “Well, then, it’s settled.” She began handing bags and various other items to her children. “We trust Alice, therefore we will be trusting Jasper. We have to move.” She was not going to waste time when it came to the safety of one of her children._

_Edward put his arm around me as we swiftly made our way to the garage, and I found myself irritated at the lack of knowledge I had about the plan. I did not know where I was going, or with whom, and I certainly did not know what Jasper had to say about the scenario I was in._

_“_ _James is dangerous, Bella, if you didn’t already catch that.” I glanced questioningly behind me, noticing for the first time that Jasper was following us through the house. “You need to trust those who are with you and not make any rash decisions.”_

_“She doesn’t need to hear this, she is scared enough!” Edward’s voice boomed as we made our way toward a small black sedan in the Cullens’ massive garage. Jasper smirked, his eyes flitting back to me before addressing the outburst._

_“Is she? Does she not deserve the right to know what is happening? She is the target, after all.” He crossed his arms over his chest as Alice attempted to hand him one of my jackets that Edward retrieved from my bedroom._

_I didn’t quite have time to experience the shock at Jasper addressing me directly as Edward only growled and continued to guide me to the car, while behind me I heard Jasper explaining that he could not be involved any further or else risk James becoming angry and, therefore, more dangerous._

_“Bella, you’re going to go with Alice. She is going to take you to Phoenix and I will come to get you as soon as I can.” He leaned forward, kissing my forehead before instructing Alice on how to take care of the human. I glanced around at the vampires moving faster than they had in my presence, preparing for whatever this situation would turn out to be._

_I wanted to thank Jasper for his help, considering this was my fault, but he was already gone._

\---

A sigh escaped me as I began to think about the possibility of Victoria being after me. Would she buy that he had left me? I didn’t have much time to ponder before I heard something just outside my window. I sat up so quickly that my head began to spin, but before I could start to fear for myself I heard a familiar chuckle. Squinting, I faintly made out a Jacob-shaped shadow in the tree outside, and quickly threw open the window.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind had been reeling, trying to make sense of the world around me, for days. After months of trying to pretend that the impossible didn’t exist, I was having a hard time processing Jasper’s return, Victoria’s wrath, and Jacob’s recent entrance into the world of magical creatures, which I had only learned about nights before. 

What I had still yet to even begin to comprehend was why Jasper was hanging around in the first place. If what he told me held any merit at all, vampires were very easily bored by the trials of humans. Jasper had no responsibility to deal with Victoria. They were both nomads that had happened to be traveling together when James became obsessed with killing me. 

This was my most recent distraction helping me make it through U.S. History. I was sure that none of the teachers wanted to bother me after months of zoning out and not turning in class work, which gave me the freedom to pick through my thoughts during class. As the last bell of the day finally rang, I made my way toward my rusty old pick-up truck. One huge benefit of being friends with Jacob was that I could still drive it, regardless of its age. 

A gasp involuntarily took over my normal lung function when I saw a figure already sitting in the cab of the truck as I approached. It was Jasper, grinning at me behind a pair of sunglasses. I rolled my eyes, sick of vampires enjoying my startled reaction to their choices. 

“What are you doing, Jasper?” I asked, tossing my backpack into the seat between us. 

“Well,” he started, “I needed to ask you some questions and showing up inside the school was out of the question.” The smirk adorning his face made me wonder if I should be nervous about sitting in an inclosed space with a human-drinking vampire, but, as per usual, I couldn’t bring myself to care that I was possibly in a dangerous situation.

“Okay, shoot.” I leaned back against the window, crossing my arms as I waited for him to begin speaking.

The smile still hadn’t left his face. “Victoria has a sort of...skill.” Jasper pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them into his hands as he continued. “It is easy for her to avoid trouble, which means those of us who are hunting her.” 

I nodded, unsurprised that she had aid in outsmarting an entire pack of wolves for weeks on end, not to mention the fact that Jasper was now involved as well.

“I should be able to find her, since she doesn’t yet see me as a threat, but every time I get close the dogs get in the way, or their scent does.” He looked at me seriously, waiting for a response to this new information.

I was unsure of my ability to sway the pack to change their course of action, but I knew that they wanted to get Victoria out of Forks more than anything to keep any more of the young kids on the reservation from changing. I said as much to Jasper, and told him I would try to set up a meeting between Sam and himself. I was enjoying my newfound sense of importance to this situation more than I expected. When they were here, I constantly felt like a weak, difficult charity case that they were forced to protect from a raging vampire. Between Jasper and the wolves, I could see how my place in this was useful, for a change. 

“How should I get in touch with you, if I need to?” I questioned Jasper, wondering if it was silly to hope that it would be as simple as a phone call.

“I’ll check in with you soon. I am not exactly used to carrying around any kind of communication device,” he winked, causing me to blush and look out of the drivers-side window to avoid his gaze. 

By the time I turned my head to ask him my next question he was already gone. The only cars left in the parking lot belonged to the teachers, and I knew Charlie would be home any minute. I quickly began backing out of my parking spot, not wanting to scare my dad anymore than necessary considering how I’d behaved over the last few months. 

I picked up my phone as I made my way toward home, dialing Jacob’s number. 

“Bells,” Jake answered on the third ring. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t alone and I knew it was my opportunity to capture Sam’s interest, assuming he could hear me with his enhanced senses. 

“Jake,” I started, “Hey, I.... I just had a visit from someone and I need to speak to you. To all of you, if I can.” He was silent for a while, considering my words. I wondered if he thought the visit was from a Cullen, and I could clearly picture the anger behind his eyes. “It’s about the redhead.” 

Jacob sighed, “Okay, Bells... can you come down tomorrow? You can talk to everyone then.” I silently thanked my lucky stars that this was starting off easy. I was sure that it wouldn’t continue to be as such when the pack found out that I wanted them to back off of the hunt. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Text me and let me know what time.” I smiled, excited to see him in a somewhat normal situation after having been avoided for weeks on end. 

I could hear the smile in his voice, too. “See ya then, honey.”


End file.
